


The Circle Opens

by Wanderlust14



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust14/pseuds/Wanderlust14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories between Dorian Pavus and Inquisitor Trevelyan<br/>Chapter 1: Trevelyan's thoughts after Redcliffe.<br/>Chapter 2: The Circle teaches a lot, but not some basic skills.<br/>Chapter 3: Dorian doesn't handle the cold well.<br/>Chapter 4: Morning<br/>Chapter 5: Dorian gets a gift<br/>Chapter 6: Bath time<br/>Chapter 7: Death<br/>Chapter 8: Playing chess with Cullen<br/>Chapter 9: After the First Kiss<br/>Chapter 10: Song<br/>Chapter 11: Courage</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Safety

**Author's Note:**

> This will be done in a similar style to Tales of Skyhold, but with a more defined Inquisitor, a male mage Trevelyan. I hope you enjoy.

The words echoed in his head, ‘I’ll protect you’. Trevelyan got out of his bed and went to the window, looking up at the stars. The breach was still there, but it was not the hellish landscape he saw in the future. The sky was still clear and not something that had to be feared. His dreams were haunted by what he saw there and by what happened to those he cared about. It was too awful to think about and too important to forget. The thing he remembered most, though, was those soft words, ‘It's alright. I'm here. I’ll protect you’. For as far back as he could remember, no one had ever said that to him before. Perhaps his mother or a nanny did once upon a time, but he doubted it since they did not protect him. They gave him to the circle almost immediately after his powers developed and seemingly forgot him there, only calling on him when the social situation needed it. In the circle, it was not like one could trust the Templars. They were protectors in the same way a jailer protected a prisoner, enough to keep the peace, but no more than that. No, the only person who ever said ‘I’ll protect you’ and truly meant it was a mage from Tevinter, Dorian Pavus. 

He knew people did not approve of him allowing Dorian to stay. He was from Tevinter after all, the place that caused all of these problems and, as far as everyone else was concerned, the root of all evil. He did not know what he thought of Tevinter. He did not agree with the slavery or blood magic practice there, but the idea of being free, the idea of not being locked up just because one was a mage, was just too tempting. He knew several mages in his circle who whispered about escaping to Tevinter. It was next to impossible to actually make it there, but the idea of the freedom offered there was enough to make it a goal for some. Tevinter seemed like a good place to be a mage, but a hell for everyone else and he could understand the fears of the chantry and others.

At the same time, Dorian had proved himself. He had shown himself to be a man that could be trusted, a man who would stand against the Venatori because it was the right thing to do, and a man who would protect Trevelyan. The others criticized him for trusting Dorian so quickly after meeting him, but they did not see the future that awaited them. He did and so did Dorian and he believed that Dorian would do everything that he could do to stop it. Dorian, for being a vain peacock, was a good man. 

Trevelyan sighed. He should be sleeping, but the thoughts and images in his mind were not going to allow that. He made his way outside and hoped a walk and the cold would banish those thoughts from his head. 

The night was peaceful and quiet, with just a few watchmen on the walls of Haven. He looked at the breach and remembered what it looked like when it engulfed the entire sky. His stomach turned as he remembered the sick green color and the floating rocks. He looked away and tried to banish those thoughts from his mind. “Can’t sleep either?”

He stiffened and turned around to find Dorian sitting on a ledge wrapped in a blanket. “No.”

Dorian nodded, “Seeing the end of the world and knowing we will have to try and prevent that and a demon army is bound to cause a few restless nights.”

Trevelyan nodded and smiled slightly, “You are probably right about that.”

“Of course, I am. Wine?” Dorian asked, holding out a bottle, “It is dreadful, but apparently the best you have in this little frozen hell hole. Why did you decide to stay in an area so cold?”

Trevelyan chuckled and accepted the wine. He did not find it terrible but apparently it was not up to snuff for the other man. Given what he learned about the other man, he was not surprised. “I didn’t choose it. The Free Marches aren’t that much warmer than Ferelden, but even we are used to better weather than this.”

Dorian smiled and took another sip from the bottle, “Well, it is good to know you at least have some sense not to live in such an area.”

He passed the bottle back to Trevelyan and they remained like that for a while, passing the bottle back and forth. Trevelyan appreciated the company and knowing someone else understood what he was feeling at that moment. It was comforting to know he had a companion who was as concerned about the situation as he was, but for the right reasons and not just because magic was involved or because they wanted normal to be brought back sooner. 

“You know we are related.”

“What?” Trevelyan asked, drawn from his thoughts.

“Yes, you are a Trevelyan and in the dank history of my family tree, there were Trevelyans. Of course, we aren’t first cousins or anything like that." Dorian was quiet for a moment as he drank some more wine, "It would make sense, though, since you are a mage as well and my mother’s line was particularly strong for passing magic on.”

“You just know this off the top of your head?” Trevelyan asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the idea of being related to Dorian.

“I had to check the family Mnemonics, but family blood lines and relations are important in Tevinter, it was something I had to study.”

“So, how closely related are we?”

Dorian chuckled, “The Trevelyan line broke off about three ages ago, so it’s quite distant now, though it could prove useful.”

“Or harmful, considering the feeling most of the South has about Tevinter. It might be better for everyone if the mage they are turning into the face of the Inquisition was not also known as being too connected to Tevinter, no matter how distantly related.” Trevelyan replied.

Trevelyan felt more comfortable knowing that their blood ties last appeared more than three ages ago. At this point, except for the fact they were both mages, the blood actually shared was probably pretty limited to non-existent and considering the way he had admired Dorian when they first met, it was for the best that was the case. 

“True,” Dorian said as allowed Trevelyan to finish the last of the wine, “Still it is better to know this sort of thing than allow it to sneak up on you.”

“Yeah.”

It took Trevelyan a moment to realize that Dorian was helping him again, with both finding information that could potentially prove useful or harmful, bringing it to his attention, and distracting him from his restless thoughts. He was happy to have Dorian with him, even if no one else was. 

Trevelyan sighed and got up, “I think it is time to try sleeping again or else I will be asleep for the meeting with the Comte of…I don’t know…something tomorrow.”

Dorian laughed, “Of course, it is always a bad idea to fall asleep around Comte’s, they can get so huffy.”

“Good night, Dorian.”

“Good night, Trevelyan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorian never actually tells Mage Trevelyan that they are related which I find interesting since the magic would give a better clue that the two families were once connected, especially since magic apparently runs in bloodlines.


	2. Riding

Dorian watched as Trevelyan stood by the horse, looking wary. It was a fine beast, probably one of the best he had ever seen, though he would never admit to it, and a very generous gift. “She is a beauty. You should test her out.” Blackwall said as he stroked the horse’s side.

“Oh, I don’t think that is a good idea.” Trevelyan said. 

The horse nickered and tossed her head. She had spirit, probably as much spirit as all of the other nags the Inquisition had combined. She would need a confident and experienced rider, that was for sure, and he doubted that Trevelyan qualified as such. He knew how mages were treated down in the south and he could see little reason that they would ever have taught a mage how to ride a horse, not only would it be a waste of time since the majority would never leave the circle, it would also make it easier for them to escape. 

“Not a good idea?” Blackwall asked, “It is important to see any quirks that might be there before taking a horse out onto the field. You don't want to be facing down bandits and discover she spooks when she sees a nug.”

Horse Master Dennet nodded, “It would be wise.”

Trevelyan sighed and Dorian rolled his eyes. These men did not understand the struggle of being a mage and he could only imagine the humiliation of admitting such a large weakness in front of the men who expected him to be Maker sent. “Seeing as he has been locked up in mage prison all his life, I can’t imagine that this horse would be right for him. She has too much spirit.” Dorian called to them.

“It is not mage prison.” Cullen said, the crowd around them bristling and getting distracted by Dorian’s words just as he hoped would happen, “It is the circle.”

“I know, we have them in Tevinter, but ours are universities that actually educate and prepare mages for the real world.”

“Umm...Dorian is right. I’ve actually never ridden a horse before. I can’t even remember the last time I’ve been this close to one.” Trevelyan interrupted the argument brewing, handing the reins over to a servant.

“I am not surprised.” Dorian with a gentle shake of head, “It is amazing how ill prepared the mages in the South are for life outside the circle. Come, my good man, I will teach you.”

“That won't be necessary." Cullen said, "I've already have a training program to help new recruits. It will be able to help him as well.”

“You are a templar who almost allowed a mage on a horse even though you, of all people, should know how often mages ride horses down here.” Dorian said, keeping a hand on Trevelyan's shoulder. “Besides, do you really think you should be teaching the Herald of Andraste how to ride a horse in front of new recruits? It would not look good.”

“I appreciate the offer, Cullen, but I am sure Dorian will do fine teaching me the basics.” Trevelyan said gently.

Cullen sighed, “Very well.”

“Thank you for that, though you know I wouldn’t have gotten on that beast, right?” Trevelyan said as they walked away. 

“Of course, you would have probably fallen off and broken your neck and we can’t have a man who fought against Alexius and survived the giant hole in the sky taken down by a damn horse.” Dorian picked a gentle older gelding. He did not have any spirit in him, but they did not need that for this.

Trevelyan laughed, “It would be pretty embarrassing.”

“Exactly, not a fitting end to the Herald of Andraste.”

“Did you have to start a fight with Cullen?” Trevelyan asked, giving him a look.

“Did you want all of those men to focus on you not knowing something they consider a basic skill?”

Trevelyan gave a sigh, “No, I do appreciate it, but I don't want you to become an enemy to them. They already have low opinions of you because you are a quote unquote Tevinter Magister.”

“Bah, I couldn’t care less about their low opinions of me. I am here to stop the Venatori and the Elder One, not win a popularity contest.” Dorian said with a careless wave of his hand. As an Altus mage, he had learned not to care about others opinions of him. If he had, he probably would have killed himself years ago. No, he was focused on stopping the Venatori and as long as he could do that, nothing else mattered. Besides, as far as he could tell, he had the good opinion of Trevelyan and that was enough for him. 

"Still, I would appreciate it if you attempted to get along with the man. I want him to see the best of mages, you know, that we aren't all going to engage in human sacrifice and demon summoning if we were free."

"Oh, you want me to be some sort of free mage ambassador to him?" It still pleased Dorian that the Inquisition had allied with the mages and would not subjugate them again. It probably weakened Trevelyan's place in the Inquisition and the Inquisition as a whole since most people, particularly the Chantry, did not approve of the mage rebellion, but Trevelyan did the right thing and Dorian always respected that, especially when doing the right thing was not the popular choice. 

"You are charming enough, I am sure you would do it well." Trevelyan said, giving Dorian a smile that made him think of things that he should not be thinking about doing with a man who's title was the Herald of Andraste. 

Dorian fought down a smile, "Well since you are so good at flattery, sure, I will attempt to make nice with him."

They wandered to a quiet field, close enough the Haven to be safe, but far enough away that no one would spy on them. “How have you ever ridden anything before?” Dorian asked as he showed Trevelyan how to get on the horse. 

“There was a small pony we used to ride as children, but that was, goodness, over twenty five years ago.”

“Well, it is better than nothing. Let us begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it is just me, but Mage Trevelyan lived his life in the circle and most of these people don't travel much, why would he know how to ride a horse.


	3. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is cold

Trevelyan watched as Dorian shivered. It was cold, there was no doubt about that, but there was little he could since he had stoked the fire as much as he could and had given the other man the thickest blanket he could. The other man just did not have the proper clothes for this weather.

“Cold Dorian?” Bull said leaning back with a grin.

Dorian glared at him, “Oh shut up, it is freezing here and you know it. How you walk around half naked in this weather, I will never know.”

Bull grinned, “I have warm blood, though you know, if you want to cuddle, I am willing to help the pampered prince.”

Sera smirked, “It figures that a high and mighty noble can’t handle a little bit of cold.”

“With you, Bull? I’d rather have my balls freeze off actually.” Dorian said as pulled the blankets closer, completely ignoring Sara’s comment.

“Are you sure? I mean the air is so cold and biting right now. It must be completely different from warm Tevinter.”

Dorian shivered again and Trevelyan sighed, “Bull and Sera, leave Dorian alone. You are making me cold as well.”

Bull laughed, “Aww, sure thing, Boss!”

Sera rolled her eyes, “We are just having a little bit of fun.”

“Well, we don’t need the kind of fun that makes everyone feel colder.” He said, giving them a look.

Sera grumbled a bit more, but settled down as well, for it was really cold. Trevelyan shook his head, “I’m heading to bed, try to not cause any problems before morning, yeah?”

Bull grinned, “No promises, but I’ll do my best.”

Trevelyan chuckled and headed into his tent. It was only a few minutes before Dorian ducked in as well. Dorian was alright with Bull or Sera, but when it was all three of them, it was a recipe for trouble, so Trevelyan allowed the man to sleep in his tent, both to prevent the three of them from causing chaos in the camp and to give Dorian a break from their ribbing. Dorian was able to handle it fine most of the time, but Trevelyan knew anyone could get tired of it after awhile. It was quiet for a few minutes, but Trevelyan could still hear how Dorian shook from the cold and even though the tent would get much warmer than outside, it was still pretty cold presently. “Dorian, are you still cold?” Trevelyan whispered to him.

The other man was silent for a moment before responding, “Maybe.”

“Would you like to share blankets?”

“What?”

“Would you like to share blankets, body heat is the best way to warm up.”

“Are you sure? I mean-”

“Dorian, I am not asking for us to get naked and spoon. I wouldn’t have made the offer if I wasn’t sure.”

“Well, there is an image.” Dorian said and then Trevelyan heard Dorian rustling as he moved his blanket on top of Trevelyan’s and then slipped in next to him.

It was already better with the second blanket, but it was Dorian that really warmed him up. The man radiated heat and it was pleasant to have someone to keep warm with, especially someone as attractive as Dorian. Still, he put such thoughts from his mind as this was neither the time nor the place, especially with Sera and Bull outside their tent. Trevelyan started to fall asleep when Dorian spoke up again. “You know, if you were anyone else, I would say you were trying to seduce me.”

Trevelyan smiled, enjoyed this game with Dorian. He was one of the few men who was so comfortable and willing to flirt with another man.

“Who says I’m not, but it is too cold for romance.”

“Not to mention this is not the most comfortable of beds.”

“Next time, we’ll have a better bed.”

“Next time, hmm?” Dorian whispered the amusement evident in his voice, “Will there be a next time?”

“Perhaps, if the cold and the thousand other things trying to kill us doesn’t finish us off first,” He replied, glancing at the dark shape that was Dorian.

Dorian chuckled, “Well then, I fear our chances are very low. Good night, Trevelyan.”

“Good night, Dorian.”

Just as Trevelyan started to drift off, he felt Dorian shift closer. He could practically feel tension radiating from Dorian and he fought down a smile. He shifted as well, wrapping his arm around the other man. Dorian’s entire body stiffened and Trevelyan heard him make a soft sound, but after a few moments he felt Dorian relax into the touch and put his arm around Trevelyan. Trevelyan shifted into a more comfortable position and fell asleep.


	4. Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually part two to the previous chapter.

Dorian woke surprisingly warm and comfortable for having been sleeping in the wilderness, though he knew that had less to do with the locale and more to do with the partner who had been generous enough to share body heat with him last night. They had shifted during the night and now Trevelyan’s head was resting against the crook of his neck. He could feel Trevelyan’s soft breath teasing his skin as much as his words teased him last night. They gave him hope for something more to happen between them. Well, he was pretty sure something would happen, but he was enjoying this part too much, the flirting, the teasing, the eager anticipation for what would come next, while not pushing too hard to avoid missing the joys of the present. He was in no rush to hop into bed with Trevelyan, knowing that meant the end of this fun and probably to the fun in general. 

He was still going to enjoy himself while he could though and so he relaxed and savored the moment with Trevelyan. Trevelyan was a great man and it showed how wrong these mage prisons were down South. They were punishing these people for being gifted and he knew it was punishment for he saw the joy in Trevelyan’s eyes as he roamed ‘the outside’ as Trevelyan had a tendency of calling it. He would get so excited at seeing a fox kit or a waterfall, but then would get embarrassed because he knew it was not normal. Sure, he had that time before the conclave outside, but from what Dorian heard from other rebel mages, it was not a fun time as they ran from the Templars. Trevelyan probably had very little time to admire the place he often spoke about with such longing. 

It is why he never teased Trevelyan about it; it would have been too mean. He tried to not tease people about their sensitive subjects and when he did so, he always made sure to apologize to the other. It was neither fun nor funny to poke someone where it hurts and make them bleed. Of course, it had been an instrument of war among the nobles back at home, to find the words to cut the deepest, and he often had to engage in such battles even if they left him feeling dirty afterwards. He would never purposely cut someone who had done him no wrong, like Trevelyan who believed him and trusted him when he did not have too. Trevelyan then treated him like a friend when no one else would and Dorian knew how valuable and rare true friends really were.

He thought about the way Trevelyan had held him last night. It was not often that he got to cuddle in such a fashion. He did not tend to cuddle after sex unless his partner was particularly clingy. He found it to be unpleasantly hot and sticky after physical exertions. That did not mean he was against cuddling, though. He had just not been in a man's bed that did not include sex. There were a few times when he was younger with Felix, when touch was more natural and less laden with other emotions that they would fall asleep curled up with each other and that had always been pleasant. His heart gave a throb as he thought of his friend. 

There had been a time when he had desperately wanted to be more with Felix, but Dorian knew that was not to be. Felix had been one of his oldest and dearest friends and when Alexius became his mentor, almost a brother. It would have been wrong to take advantage of Alexius hospitality. When he was being honest with himself, though, he would to the fact that he was terrified about what would have happened if he had reached out to Felix. Dorian did not know how Felix would have reacted to him approaching him for such thing and, what scared him even more, is he did not know what would have happened if Felix said yes, for he did not see their friendship surviving sex, not in a place where sex was all there could be between two men, unlike down in the South. Beside, his lust for Felix had cooled several years ago and he was glad he did not approach him. As much as a small part of him regretted never saying anything, he knew friendship is what Felix had truly needed over the last couple of years, since he got sick and his father went mad with grief and he was glad to have been there for his friend. Dorian turned his head and breathed in the scent of the man sleeping against him. Not to mention, if Felix and him were lovers, Dorian probably would have missed out on this thing developing between him and Trevelyan. 

He felt Trevelyan stir and he decided his quiet time with the sleeping Trevelyan was over. He stretched and gently slipped out from under him. At that Trevelyan yawned and opened his eyes for a moment, before groaning and turning over. Dorian chuckled, he had noticed that Trevelyan was not a morning person, “Who would have thought, the great Herald of Andraste can be conquered by mornings.”

“I appreciate your wit more in the evenings.” Trevelyan grumbled at him.

“It seems like someone needs his tea.” At Haven there was proper coffee, but in the wilderness they had to make due with tea and, judging by Trevelyan glare, he also did not approve of the change.

“Is that an offer to get my tea?”

“Goodness, someone is full of himself this morning if he thinks he can order an Altus to get him his tea.”

“That was not an order, it was a polite request of one man to his amazing friend, and may I say your have the best hair of all of my inner circle.”

Dorian laughed, “Bah, considering the people we travel with, that is not an accomplishment and I know you are trying to butter me up. Well, I might as well do it. I wouldn’t want anyone else to see you like this. I don’t know how you survived without me!”

“You are a good man, Dorian. I would be lost without you.” Trevelyan said with a yawn and lazy grin.

Dorian shook his head, but fought down his amusement and warm feelings for this dear man.


	5. Scarfs

Dorian groaned when he found a small package sitting on his chair. He had told Trevelyan he did not want any gifts. Yes, he was grateful to the man when he got his amulet back, but he really did not need or want anything else. He knew people thought he was taking advantage of the man and did not want there to be any evidence that the rumors might be true. He picked up the package and saw a note attached to it.

“This is for both of us, yours forever, Amatus.”

Dorian raised eyebrow at the words but also flushed. His Amatus was so cheesy sometimes it was almost painful. He just was not able to explain why that cheesiness made him so damn happy at the same time. After a quick glance around, he pocketed the note to go with the others he had been saving. Then he focused on the gift, wondering what Trevelyan got for him that was for both of them.

He opened the gift and pulled out a red silk scarf, quickly followed by another one and then several more. The scarves were lovely with fine gold threading stitched on the border, but they were definitely not his taste and they were definitely not for travel since they would not keep him warm nor did he see anything magical about them that would make them good for protection. He was also confused as to why Trevelyan had gotten him ten of these scarves. It was rather excessive. He thought for a moment and then remembered something.

_"I expect a dance before this is all over."_

_"Dancing with the evil magister, in full view of every noble in Orlais? How shocking."_

_"They live."_

_"If you can find me ten silk scarves, I've got a dance that will really shock them."_

Dorian laughed as he admired the scarves, feeling more comfortable accepting them now that he understood why Trevelyan had gotten them for him. Trevelyan had to play the honorable and noble man as the Herald of Andraste, but he could be such a wicked man and Dorian loved every minute of it.

He got up and headed to Trevelyan’s rooms to prepare for their dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this, I had been hoping to do it in a sort of chronological order, but I've decided against that, mostly because of this wee drabble.


	6. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time

Trevelyan sighed as he relaxed in the tub. He rarely treated himself like this, but after the last mission, he needed the warm water to soothe his sore muscles and aching bones. When he escaped the circle, he never saw all of this happening, becoming the Inquisitor, leading an army against an ancient Tevinter monster trying to become gods, but then no one could have predicted all of that. It was such a tall tale that if it was not actually happening to him, he would never have believed it. 

“Well…I came in at the right moment.” 

Trevelyan looked back and smiled at Dorian, who had just walked into his room. He must have been deep in his own head if he hadn't heard Dorian coming up the stairs. “I would have figured the right moment was me entering or exiting the tub.”

Dorian chuckled, “True, but this can be just as good.”

“It could be better.”

“Anything can be better, but how would you improve this situation?” Dorian asked as he sat on the lip of the tub, giving him a fond look.

“Well, you could join me. It is just big enough for two.”

“It would be a bit of tight squeeze.”

“Exactly.”

Dorian laughed, “You’ve convinced me Amatus, though you better warm up the water more if I am going to squeeze in there.”

Trevelyan had not told Dorian he knew what Amatus meant and probably never would. If Dorian knew he had figured it out, he probably would stop calling him that. He put his hands in the water and with a fire spell, quickly warmed the water back up. He probably heated it up a bit too much, but it was Dorian’s fault for distracting him with the way he slowly undressed, teasing new bits of skins. His eyes trailed down Dorian’s chest, the firm and surprisingly muscular shoulders, the well-defined chest, the teasing trail of hair around his belly button that lead further down. Dorian had a wicked smile on when Trevelyan finished taking in all of Dorian's fine features and Trevelyan could not help but to return it. 

Finally Dorian entered the water, sitting so he was facing Trevelyan, Dorians legs resting over his own. Dorian sighed, his eyes closing from the pleasure. “This reminds me of the public bathes back home.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, they were magnificent. They had these large pools were you would soak and relax and socialize with your friends. You could even get massages there and the bath attendants were so good at it.” Dorian moved his one foot and pressed it against Trevelyan’s chest. 

“Is this a sign I should get rubbing?” Trevelyan asked as he obediently began to massage Dorian's foot.

“Merely a suggestion, though you are quite good at that.”

“And you know better than to say otherwise while I am doing this for you.”

“True and I would hate to miss out on that foot rub everyone seems to think I require, as if they wouldn't want a foot rub too.” 

Trevelyan laughed and gave Dorian a wink. He slowly made his way up and down his foot, making sure to sooth the sore spots. He had to fight down a smile as Dorian's toes curled whenever he found a sensitive spot, but he saw Dorian's eyes were closed and his body was the most relax he ever saw it outside of bed. He then slowly moved to Dorian's ankle and then calf, admiring how soft Dorian's skin was. He didn't know what the other man used, Dorian refused to tell him, but it was definitely appreciated. “You know, if you ever wish to be something other than the Inquisitor, I would suggest bath attendant.” Dorian said

“Good to know I have a backup plan.” 

“Now I suggest you move a little higher.” Dorian said and from his wicked smile, Trevelyan was quite willing to obey. He moved from calf to knee and then, with a teasing order to keep going, from knee to thigh, thick and muscular, he continued to inch his way up as Dorian’s gaze never wavered and he quietly kept encouraging Trevelyan to go higher, though his breath hitched and sped up as Trevelyan rubbed his inner thigh and his cheeks grew flush as Trevelyan teased it with nails and just the right amount of pressure. Trevelyan's breath quickened as well as he reached the top of Dorian's leg, leaning over the other man as Dorian sank deeper into the water, making room for him. His fingers were a breath away from his prize and he stared into the other man's eyes, which were dark with want. After a heartbeat, Trevelyan kissed him and all thoughts of their little game were lost in pleasure.


	7. Death

He knew that Trevelyan was probably not going to survive this war, but losing him already hurt a lot more than Dorian thought it would. He had been there! He was supposed to protect Trevelyan. He had promised the man he would. Of course, when he made that promise he was not expecting to face down an archdemon and an ancient darkspawn monster with aspirations to become a god, a darkspawn that was a magister from Tevinter. He did not know how to deal with that and he was not going to deal with that, not while they were wandering on the mountain side in desperate need of a miracle, but judging from the looks people were giving him, they knew who to blame. 

“Hey Sparkler,” Varric said sitting down next to him.

“Varric.”

Varric sighed, “You did everything you could, you know that right?”

“I was so close. If I had just moved a little faster, maybe he would be here right now.”

“Or you would both be dead and if you both were dead then there is a good chance I’d be dead too, hell, I would be dead.” Varric sighed and rubbed his face, “I was there, remember, I know there was nothing that you or anyone else could have done. We had an entire mountain coming down on us. The fact that Blackwall and I survived at all was because of you.”

Dorian nodded, “That is true, but we needed him.” Dorian thought about why exactly they needed him and he fought his emotions, as he blinked back the despair at what he saw, “I saw the future Varric, the thing everyone told us was that we needed him and we haven’t stopped that future yet.”

If Varric heard his voice weaver, he did not say anything and Dorian appreciate it. He sighed, “I don’t know, but we are not finished yet. We know what is coming and that is half the battle. We have some options still and I have some letters ready to send out for help.”

“Well, that is good to know.” He tried to put on a good face, but he could tell he failed by the way Varric looked at him. 

“Do you think Varric and Blackwall failed Trevelyan?” A quiet voice asked and they looked at the strange young man who had come with the Templars to warn them.

“Excuse me?”

“You don’t, you feel it is your fault because you promised him and you failed. It isn’t though, since you did not fail. You slowed the Mountain enough.”

“Wait, what do you mean by that?” Dorian demanded, standing up, but then he looked at Varric with confusion. “Why am I standing?”

“I…I don’t know.” Varric looked just as confused. “What were we talking about?”

Dorian sat back down feeling extremely confused and missed the young man walking away, “We were talking about what happened and how Trevelyan is gone.” Dorian said those words, but they did not feel right. For as sure as he was that Trevelyan died, there was a little part of him that believed otherwise. He considered himself a realistic man, but he could not shake the feeling in his gut that Trevelyan survived.

“He may not be gone.” Varric said, “The man survived an explosion and the Fade. I have a feeling he still has a few tricks up his sleeve.”

Dorian nodded and smiled slightly, “I think you are right about that.”

“Ah, that is better Sparkler. We need some people to remain hopeful."

"Of course, we should talk to Cullen about sending some people down to Haven to check."

Varric nodded, "I will talk to him after dinner."

All of a sudden a cry went up, “He is alive!”

Cassandra and Cullen were already racing towards Trevelyan who had fallen in the snow and before they knew it, Dorian and Varric were running to join them. 

“What did I tell you Sparkler!” Varric said with a joyful smile and Dorian just laughed, his heart light as a feather knowing dear Trevelyan had survived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!


	8. Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Dorian play chess

Dorian considered the board for a long moment and then moved a piece. When he agreed to play nice with Cullen, he never thought he would literally be playing a game with the other man, but the man had the board set up and he could not resist a challenge. It was actually sort of sweet how eager the other man got when he asked Cullen to play that first time. He guessed there were not many people in Skyhold who the Commander could play with, both because of ranks and skills. It was a shame; the man seemed sweet enough, if a little shy, and was most certainly dashing. If Dorian did not have his own budding relationship with Trevelyan, a thought that still brought the butterflies to his belly, he would have definitely have been more interested in the man sitting across from. Still, he was enjoying their weekly games and possible friendship.

“So…” Cullen said as he moved a piece. Dorian looked at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to continue, “I heard that you have been…friendly…with the Inquisitor.”

Dorian fought down a laugh at how pained Cullen looked at asking that question, but could not resist teasing the other man, “I am friendly with a lot of people, it is good to have friends.”

“Yes, that is true,” Cullen said, the frustration clear on his face, “I mean, you have been particularly friendly with the Inquisitor.”

“He is one of my dearest friends here. It helps that he is one of the few people who looks at me and doesn’t think, ‘That man is from Tevinter. I must hate him.’”

“People don’t…” Cullen trailed off as Dorian gave him a look, “Surely it must have gotten better. You are a member of the Inquisitor’s inner circle and you often go on missions with him.”

“Oh sure, there is less spitting.”

“Well, that is an improvement.” Cullen mumbled and then looked down, “Well, I am quite glad you are with us. You have proven to be a good companion.”

Dorian warmed at the words. Even though he was joking, he knew he was not as welcomed as most of the other companions and even the other companions did not get as close to him as they did each other, not that he particularly wanted to be friends with all the people Trevelyan had brought into his inner circle. It could be quite lonely at times, so he appreciated Cullen saying that. “Thank you Cullen,” He moved his piece, “Oh, as for your question, yes, Trevelyan and I are courting.”

Cullen gave him an exasperated look and rolled his eyes, “Nothing is ever easy with you, is it?”

“Now, where is the fun in that?” Dorian said with a grin. 

Cullen gave him another look and then focused on the game. He was silent for a few minutes as he decided his move and then said, “Is it serious?”

“Hmm?” Dorian said as he focused on finishing the trap he had been sitting up on the board.

“You and the Inquisitor, are you serious?”

Dorian frowned at him and then focused on the board, “I-well…” Cullen gave him a hard look and he sighed, “You are only interested in women, right?”

“Correct.”

“Well, things are a little different when you are with another man. You can’t exactly settle down and raise a family. There are different expectations.”

“True,” Cullen said, watching him, “But…you aren’t…damn…I thought this would be easier. Just, try not to hurt him. He doesn’t talk much about his life before this, at least not to me, but life in the Circles can be very different from outside it. Who knows what his expectations are compared to other people?”

Dorian wanted to make a comment about the Circles down south, but stopped himself when he saw how earnest Cullen was being. It warmed his heart to see just how much the other man actually seemed to care about their dear Inquisitor, though if he was honest, he doubted that Trevelyan would be the one hurt by their relationship, he would make sure of it. “I’ll do my best. I wasn’t teasing before; Trevelyan is one of my dearest friends here.”

“Good, good, alright…may we never speak about this again?” Cullen said focusing on the game again.

“Thank the maker, yes.”

Cullen was silent for a moment before sighing, “Wait, just one more thing before we banish this conversation from our memories.”

“Yes? I draw diagrams.”

“What? Oh, by the maker no!” Cullen said looking exasperated at him. Cullen seemed to be exasperated by him a lot and yet the man continued to play chess with him. “I just…if you ever want to talk or anything…well…you know where to find me.”

Dorian stared at his Cullen’s red cheeks and felt flush as well. “Thank you, Cullen.” Dorian said quietly. Cullen smiled at him, a gentle, warm smile and Dorian returned it, though he quickly found the moment overwhelming and returned to the board. He tried to ignore the overwhelming joy and relief that came from something he never thought he would have while in a relationship with another man, acceptance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Dorian's friendship is one of my favorite things. I wish you saw more of it in game.


	9. Kisses

Dorian sipped his wine as he drank quietly in his room and then licked his lips. His lips still tingled from that kiss early and his heart skipped a beat at the thought of that moment. His feelings were a mess and he was not sure what stood out the most; pain from dealing with his father, joy at Trevelyan’s support, lust from those kisses and the way Trevelyan had held him so close, or fear at what comes next now they have finally crossed the line from flirty friends to something more. The wine was probably a bad decision, especially since it was awful, but it was better than nothing and he did not want to think about what had happened, with his father at least, what happened with Trevelyan was definitely worth remembering. He could not decide what mattered more, the kisses, sweet and sensual, or the support, steady and true. Trevelyan had even told his father that he was interested in men too. Of course, his father just assumed that sex was the reason he was with Trevelyan and the Inquisition, but that was not it. He believed in the Inquisition, not necessarily the Chantry approved parts, but he believed in Trevelyan and what he was trying to do, close the breach, stop Corypheus, and save the world. He did not know what better motivation there was than that, but of course, his father assumed he was thinking with his penis. 

Though, Dorian supposed he could not blame his father completely, since Halward was not totally wrong. He did lust after Trevelyan and judging from those kisses earlier, he was not the only one interested in more. It would take a stronger person than Dorian not to lust after him. He was kind, handsome, and honorable, a diamond hidden away in a lonely Circle. Dorian shook his head at the embarrassing sap of the thought, but he knew it was true. The man was a diamond and now everyone was seeing the truth in that. He had no doubt that some of the women and even men in the small court forming at Skyhold wanted his attention, were hoping for a chance with one of the finest men in Thedas. Yet, he was the one who got Trevelyan’s attention and it warmed him. Trevelyan with his kind eyes, honorable nature, and terrible sense of humor, wanted him and his father had thought the worst of Trevelyan just because he was also interested in men. 

He could not stand the way his father had just judged Trevelyan without knowing him. His father always did that, though, judging people, thinking he knew what was right without even trying to understand a different point of view. Dorian did not know what happened to the man he had looked up to as a child, the man had promised to always love him. When Dorian was a boy he had wanted to be just like his father. His father had been an honorable man, never using blood magic, treating everyone decently. He was the one who had taught him how much more Tevinter could be and he remembered the amazing conversations his father, Alexius, and he would have about that. Dorian's eyes burned as the feelings bubbled up inside of him again and he took a large gulp of wine to push them back down. He was not going to cry over his father or Alexius. They had only ever wanted him to be what they could use, a figure head to change Tevinter, they had never truly cared about him. 

The words did not ring true, even in his own head, but he ignored that for more wine. Even if they had cared for him at one point, they had both betrayed him, in ways that were unforgivable, no matter how much he used to respect them. 

Dorian sighed as he remember the meeting earlier. His father had come to apologize to him. He remembered the words and they pierced him deep inside, lancing old wounds. Dorian was not ready to forgive, not yet, but the words were appreciated, he could admit that much. It had felt so good to have his father admit that he was wrong and that he was sorry for what he had tried to do. It was not enough to bridge the gap between them, a thing he had thought would never have happened, but it was something, maybe a start.

He drank more wine and sighed, at least he knew Trevelyan would be there, helping him through this and as he fought down his emotions for a second time, he focused on Trevelyan. He had hoped the man would come after he issued that invitation, but after the first hour, he accepted the other man had been too busy to babysit a drunk. He took another sip of wine and focused on getting lost in its haze.

***

He heard a knock on the door and with groan, got up to get it. His wish had been granted apparently, though now he regretted it, barely being able to focus on Trevelyan. Dorian grinned at him, “Came for another kiss?”

Trevelyan smiled at him, “Not when you’ve drank as much wine as I think you have.”

“Boo.” He turned away and return to his bed, flopping onto it with a yawn. “What do you want?”

“I came to check up on you. I figured you would be at the pub.”

“I didn’t want to embarrass myself. Still don’t, by the way.”

Trevelyan grinned, “Don’t worry, I won’t stay for long. I just brought you something to eat.”

Dorian then noticed in Trevelyan’s hand was a plate with cold pastries, cookies, and grapes. He did not even realize how hungry he was until he saw the food. “Why are you so wonderful?” Dorian asked as he sat up and almost toppled over. 

“Ah, I try.” Trevelyan gave him the food and he quickly began to eat the surprisingly tasty meal, but then he knew it was the alcohol speaking because most of the food here was bland and boring. They really did need more spices down south. He wondered how much it would be to import some proper spices from Tevinter.

It took him a moment to realize that Trevelyan was still speaking to him. "What was that?"

Trevelyan looked at him for a long moment, but then he just smile and shook his head, "Don't worry about it now, just enjoy." 

Dorian smiled at him and then went back to the cold pastries as he heard Trevelyan moving around the room, fiddling with things.

When he looked over he saw a bucket had been placed by his bed and two mugs of water were on his bedside table with a small healing potion. “What is that?”

“For the glorious hangover you are going to have tomorrow.” Trevelyan said as he continued to prowl around Dorian's room. “I don’t even want to imagine it.”

Dorian thought for a moment, but it was too hard to focus. He yawned and shrugged, “Oh well.” He looked at Trevelyan standing by his vanity, blowing out a candle, “What are you doing?”

"I am learning the secrets of how you do your mustache and hair.”

“Do you like my mustache and hair?” Dorian asked with a flirtatious grin as he finished the plate.

“Yes.”

Dorian’s grin grew at that, “You sure you don’t want another kiss?"

"Oh, I do, but I need you to have less wine in you first.” Trevelyan said blowing out another candle.

Dorian yawned again and stretched out on his bed, “Probably for the best, too much alcohol is never good for sex.”

“Yes,” Trevelyan approached him and after looking at him for a moment, threw a blanket over him. “Get some rest Dorian, I know today has been trying and I have no doubt tomorrow will be as well.”

“And yet, you seem determined to make it better.”

“I am.” Trevelyan gave him a peck on the cheek. Dorian tried to steal a kiss, but Trevelyan laughed and dodged him. He did get a kiss on the forehead and that warm affectionate smile that Trevelyan seemed to reserve just for him, so that made up for the rejected kiss. “Sleep well, sweetheart, try not to feel too sick tomorrow.” 

Trevelyan then blew out the last candle and left the room. 

Dorian looked at the door that Trevelyan departed through and wondered how he got so lucky as to find someone like Trevelyan and then he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this little chapter floating around for awhile. I don't why I never posted it, I actually really liked it.
> 
> FYI: It may seem that Dorian was coherent, but that is because he thinks he is being coherent, if this was from Trevelyan's point of view, this scene and conversation would have sounded quite a bit different.


	10. Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian has a tune stuck in his head.

Trevelyan listened as Dorian hummed a soft tune. He did not think the man even realized he was doing it. It was always so soft and when Dorian was distracted, but he had been humming the tune fairly often recently and Trevelyan was curious. “What song is that?” 

“What?” Dorian asked, as he continued to trim his mustache.

“The song you were humming, what song was that?”

Dorian put the scissors down and examined his face in the mirror, “Oh, I didn’t even realize I was humming.”

Trevelyan waited a moment, “That doesn’t answer my question, you know.”

“I am aware.”

“So, what song was it?”

Dorian shrugged, “A silly little song from Tevinter. It isn’t very good. I am sure you could hear better in the pub.”

“You obviously like it since you hum it quite a bit.”

“I do not.”

“You do too.” Trevelyan said and looked at Dorian waiting for the man to stop being so cagey. After a beat, he rolled his eyes, “You know, if you just told me I wouldn’t have thought twice about or even just made something up, but now I am curious and will have to ask Krem about it.”

“And how will you ask him? ‘Dorian hums a song, what is it?’” Dorian said with a snort, “Come now, there are thousands of songs it could be.”

Trevelyan shook his head, fighting down a smile, and then hummed the few bars Dorian always did. “That is how often you hum it, I’ve learned it.”

Dorian glared at him, but was slightly red, “Fine, it was an old lullaby called 'Star, Little Star'. I don’t know why I hum it, I just catch myself doing so on occasion.”

“See, was that so hard?” Trevelyan said, leaning back in his chair.

Dorian gave him a look, but went back to his grooming. Trevelyan chuckled to himself. 

***

Dorian held Trevelyan close, singing softly in his ear, as Trevelyan's dreams caused him to twitch with fear. Dorian did not consider singing one of his strengths, but the lullaby seemed to calm the poor man down. It was the song his father sang to him when he had nightmares as a young boy and it was the only one he could think of that would soothe Trevelyan’s fears the first time a nightmare woke Dorian up. It had gotten stuck in his head, but he did not realize he was humming it until Trevelyan brought it up the other day. He was just grateful Trevelyan did not ask anything beyond the name. It was not hard to admit the name of the damn tune, but admitting he was singing it to calm Trevelyan’s nightmares was going to embarrass both of them and probably make Trevelyan feel guilty that his nightmares were waking Dorian up.

Soon Trevelyan had calmed down and Dorian kissed the top of his head. He was willing to do a lot for this man, but one thing he could not do was admit that yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star, Little Star is the English name of an Italian Lullaby.


	11. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian takes a chance

Dorian stroked his family's amulet as he soaked in the tub. He never thought he would miss the damn thing as much as he did, but he was embarrassingly glad to have it back. It was a foolish thing to do, selling it, even if he had needed the money at the time. 

Trevelyan should not have gotten it back for him. He knew how it looked and what people thought. Even if Trevelyan claimed he would have done the same for anyone, it did not matter. People would still see it as Dorian taking advantage of Trevelyan and using his relationship with the Inquisitor for his own personal gains. He stroked the snake heads on the amulet and sighed, it would not matter to them that his feelings for Trevelyan were stronger than any he ever had for another man before. 

Trevelyan was kind, honorable, and handsome, in his own way. He was great leader and had led the group to a position of respect and honor, a difficult feat. It was easy to see why so many seem to forget that Trevelyan was a man too. He could not allow his human side to be seen by many, the side that was playful and excited about the world around them, but also scared and troubled by the things he was facing and the decisions he had to make. Dorian considered himself privileged to be among the few Trevelyan showed that side too and Dorian hoped he would always remain in such a trusted position.

Dorian snorted, he hoped for a lot of things with Trevelyan, but Dorian knew he would never get them if he did not make his move. Trevelyan had often invited him for a moment alone and even though he knew Trevelyan wanted more than sweet kisses and tender touches, he had always respected Dorian’s limits. It was silly since when he was younger he never had an issue with sex and having it quickly, but with Trevelyan, he just wanted more. He did not want it to be a single quick fuck or to be just friends with a little extra on the side, but he knew the odds of getting more were so low that they were not worth placing. There was still a chance, though, the South was odd for that and so he did not just jump into bed, but waited to see if Trevelyan had any interest in forming a real relationship with another man, the kind he only read about in books. He was tired of waiting and just wanted to see if Trevelyan would surprise him again. He glanced at his amulet and smiled. Trevelyan had gotten this for Dorian even when he was being an ass, for nothing but a kiss. It was time to find out the truth.

Dorian finished washing himself, making sure every part of clean, fresh, and ready to be touched by a lover. He did not know what would happen when he made his move, but he was going to prepare for the best and not think about the worst. Eventually he got out of the tub and went to his vanity to continue grooming. He did not want a hair out of place. He even took out the bottle of cologne he had been saving for special occasions and dabbed some of it on. As he examined himself in the mirror he realized he was procrastinating and being silly. Trevelyan had once kissed him while he was covered in mud, blood, and sweat after a hard fought battle, there was no way the man would refuse him now. He took a deep breath. He had to be confident. He was about to walk through the main hall into Trevelyan’s private quarters, if the little court saw him sweat, there would be no end to the rumors and gossip.

He straightened his back, squared his shoulders, and with one last breathe, exited his room. It was time to see where this relationship went and even if it led nowhere, but sex, he would be content with that. Some small piece of him called him a liar, but he pushed that way. He heard the whispers as he crossed the main hall and entered the hallway leading towards Trevelyan’s bedroom. He leaned against the door and heard the lull in noise as people took in what happened and then it spiked again. He sighed; there was no going back now. He closed his eyes and thought about Trevelyan. He did not want to go back. He wanted to be with Trevelyan in anyway possible. He locked the door and headed up the stairs.

As he reached the top, Trevelyan turned and gave him that smile that always took his breathe away. He was ready. “So! It is all very nice, this flirting business.”


End file.
